vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaela Mensha Khaine
Summary Kaela Mensha Khaine is the Eldar God of War, Murder, Destruction and Violence. Many scholars believe him to be a manifestation of the Eldar's racial passion as manifested in battle and warfare. "Kaela Mensha" is not technically part of Khaine's name, but is a title he bears. It roughly translated to "bloody-handed", a reference to the blood that eternally drips from his hands as a reminder of his murder of the ancient Eldar hero, Eldanesh. The word Khaine signifies the essence of murder. During the War in Heaven, Khaine fought and defeated the Nightbringer, shattering his necrodermis, although the resulting metal shards pierced his flesh, tainting his form with "the Aspect of the Reaper." It is also said that this event precipitated the eventual Fall of the Eldar: The Nightbringer planted the fear of death within all mortal creatures except the Orks, which furthered their survivalist emotions. In the depths of the warp, beings created during the turmoil of the War in Heaven would feast on these feelings and grow to sentience, setting into motion a chain of events that would close the Path of Rebirth for Eldar souls forever. Khaine is one of the three surviving gods of the Eldar. In the old pantheon, he was second only to Asuryan himself in power, and was often shown as the enemy of Vaul. He is also the most violent and reckless of the gods. Asuryan was so appalled by his murder of Eldanesh, a mortal, that he cursed Khaine and made his hands drip eternally with the blood of Eldanesh so that everyone would remember what he had done. Khaine is also believed to have been assaulted, defeated, and dominated by Slaanesh sometime after its awakening in the 29th millennium (by the Imperial Calendar). Following this, Khorne, Chaos God of war, battled Slaanesh for Khaine, rightly claiming the Eldar deity as his property. During their struggle, Khaine was driven into the material world, where he shattered into a thousand pieces. The dread Avatars of Khaine are the mere splinters of the ancient war god that can be called upon by a sacrifice of an Exarch who is chosen to be the Young King who are then absorbed by the essence, thus becoming the Avatar of Khaine wielding the might of the War God himself. The "Warrior Aspects" followed by the Eldar Aspect Warriors embody the different aspects or facets of Khaine - each Aspect Warrior type closely follows a particular aspect through long training and dedication, and each fulfills a distinctive role in combat. The greatest Eldar warriors may, if the need arises, offer their lives as sacrifices to awaken an Avatar of Khaine, one of the most powerful units the Eldar possess. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly higher | Likely 4-B | 1-B, likely High 1-B | Possibly 2-B Name: Kaela Mensha Khaine, the Bloody-Handed God Origin: Warhammer Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elven/Eldar God of War, Fire, Murder and Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Immunity to Fire/Heat, Resistance to Magical/Soul/Mind Attacks Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Greater Daemons of Chaos, who can tank planetary explosions), possibly higher (A stronger Avatar was capable of wounding Fulgrim despite not being fully focused on the Primarch and more intent on destroying his possessed blade) | Likely Solar System level (Significantly stronger than most other Avatars, Fought with Skarbrand in a fierce battle that resulted in the mutual destruction of both parties) | Hyperverse level (Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions. One of the absolute strongest members of the Aeldari Pantheon), likely High Hyperverse level (Capable of battling the physical manifestation of Slaanesh, and causing great harm to the Chaos God) | Possibly Multiverse level (Shouldn't be too far behind the Chaos Gods) Speed: FTL via power-scaling | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Dodged and parried multiple blows from Skarbrand, landing numerous attacks of its own) | Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent in the Webway | Likely Omnipresent in his realm Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 100 (Lifted Skarbrand, an exceptionally large and powerful Bloodthirster, off the ground. Even an average bloodthirster is 10 meters tall and almost pure muscle) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, possibly higher | Likely Solar System Class | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal | Possibly Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level, possibly higher | Likely Solar System level (Took multiple blows from Skarbrand, though the fight eventually resulted in both the Avatar and the Bloodthirster being slain) | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level (Endured attacks from Slaanesh, though was ultimately shattered into countless Shards) | Possibly Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown | Unknown | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal | Likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'The Wailing Doom:' Each Avatar of Khaine carries a recreation of the god's original blade. Known to the Eldar as Suin Daelle, this eldritch blade glows with horrific power, as it is part of the Avatar's essence made manifest. In both close quarters and at range, it is a fearsome weapon indeed, launching bolts of force that melt through even the thickest armour even as the shard of the war god closes the distance, eager for slaughter. Intelligence: Presumably high. Weaknesses: Short-tempered and recklessness. His essence is scattered in 40,000 , rendering most of his power inaccessible outside of a short-lived Avatar of Khaine. Key: Avatar of Khaine (40,000) | Craftworld Biel-Tan's Avatar (40,000) | Complete (40,000) | Fantasy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elves Category:Murderers Category:Mind Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Eldar Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1